ZaDr vs DaTr
by SarahOfDoom
Summary: Tak returns to Earth, determined to defeat Zim once and for all. Fortunatly for her, Zim developed a crush on Dib that isn't returned. She seises the opportunity to use Dib. Will there be a fight over him? Or will Tak's plan fail?  Rated T for homo conten


ZaDr vs. DaTr

Prologue-  
>Tak returns to Earth, this time determined to defeat Zim once and for ALL! Tak spends weeks observing from a distance to learn more before stepping back into the scene. She learns Zim seems to be even more stupid than usual (and a bit protective) around Dib. This, according to research, means that Zim had developed feelings for this inferior life form. Dib on the other hand, was playful, but didn't seem to return the emotion. Tak found this as a brilliant opportunity...<br>Tak remembered when she had been here before Dib had acted in a way that signaled a crush on her. Using human weaknesses, that past crush, and cunning she would bring Zim to his downfall- she was going to trick Dib into falling in love with her.

Dib was staring at his new 8th grade schedule. He was taking Geometry in 1st period- all the rest of his core classes were pre-AP, and his electives were band, Computer Aps 2, and Gateway to Technlogy. He considered that to be a nice selection, and stuffed the schedule in his backpack so he could rush off to breakfast.

He was stopped by a familiar voice. "Dib? Could you spare a moment?" The female voice was firm, assertive, and sounded Australian- Tak.

Dib whipped around. There, standing as tall as he was was indeed the indigo-haired Irken. The expression on her face wasn't demanding or vengeful, but instead intrigued- as if she wanted to know more about him. "Tak? Is that you?" was all Dib could think to say.

"In the flesh!"

"How'd you get back? I thought you were launched into space!"

"I was, but that's a long story. But enough about me; what about you? You've gotten taller." Tak observed with a smile.

Dib side-grinned and ran his fingers through his scythe-hair. "Yeah..."

Tak chuckled and looked around for Zim. Knowing him, the vile creature should show up any minute.

"Are you still trying to get vengeance on Zim?" Dib asked nervously after a moment of silence.

Tak thought for a second and answered, "No. I came back to see you. Earth means nothing to the Irken population anyway."

"Oh." Dib said as the bell rang.

As Tak left Zim came running towards Dib. Catching Dib's neck, Zim panted, "I finally found you! It's difficult to find anything in a Skool this large."

Dib didn't reply. He wasn't sure if telling Zim about Tak's return sounded like a good idea. He decided to remain silent so Zim could see for himself.

At lunch, Zim and Dib met up to eat at the same table. They were trying to be enemies, but neither of them knew anyone else they could find.

As soon as they sat down Tak appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Zim stared up in horror. Seeing his mortal enemy here, at this time, was more surprising than Dib's father and his unpredictable toast habits.

"TAK? What in the NAME OF the Irken Armada are you DOING here?" Zim yelled.

"I came back to see Dib." Tak answered simply and sat down in-between the two.

Dib was blushing lightly. It felt weird to have someone come back to this planet just for him. But- good-weird.

Tak noticed this and took a mental note. _This will be easier than I thought..._

Zim passed Tak a poison-look before getting up and leaving the table.

A few days into 8th grade Zim was getting concerned. Dib was paying less and less attention to what Zim was doing, and more on Tak. _Tak is EVIL! More evil than I am... He needs to stay away from her._

Zim wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous. Dib was supposed to be _his._ Whether to torture or to befriend, Dib was _his._ He would NOT tolerate Tak stealing his best frienemy. He needed to do something. But what?

Tak turned off her disguise, standing proud and tall. Her plan was working perfectly.

Dib was slipping farther and farther into her control. Zim was getting green(er) with envy. The taste of him fighting back his feelings for Dib was delicious.

Tak had to admit, for a human, Dib was cute. But that wouldn't stand in her way of Zim's downfall. She didn't feel anything for Dib, or anyone, in fact, because her PAK filtered it out. She was destined to be a cold-blooded assassin.

"Gir! Help me think of something!" Zim commanded, though he well knew Gir wouldn't be able to come up with anything.

"Why? I like Tak. She's pretty!" The small minded robot proclaimed, hugging a stuffed piggy.

Zim looked at Gir with a strange motion. It was mixed with confusion, defeat, realization, embarrassment, and overall sad, "It's complicated."

Not even Gir knew Zim liked Dib. Zim was closeted and he hated it. He hated not being able to resist Dib. He hated hiding it. Zim sighed and turned away from his defective robot.

Dib and Tak passed by Zim in the halls. Tak was smiling at Dib and talking about different training techniques back on Irk. Dib was listening half-lidded, eyebrows raised, and a side smile spread across the right side of his face. Zim glanced longingly in Dib's direction. That look- it looked, almost, flirtatious. It made Dib look even cuter. Zim fought back a tear as the two put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Zim? What are you doing?" Dib roared at Zim as he was dragged to the lab. "A place you are well familiar with. You've been trying to infiltrate it for years." Zim sneered. Dib looked down. The lab. Zim was kid-napping him?

"LET ME GO!"

"Uh... No."

Dib was locked in a containment chamber. Zim sat back and waited, all the while staring at Dib, waiting to see if Tak would come. With a smirk he started pounding Dib with questions.

"Dib... Do you, like, Tak?"

"It's none of your business if I do or not!"

Zim chuckled. "Okay, do you think Tak likes you?"

"Well..."

"You know you think it's a yes."

"I-"

"You think she likes you."

"I'm-"

"You do."

"Zim-"

"But she doesn't."

Dib didn't answer. He simply stared at Zim. Zim smirked deeper and went on.

"Tak is an Irken. We don't feel affection. Our PAKs won't allow it."

Dib remained silent.

"You wish she liked you. She's toying with your, weak, human mind, Dib."

"You're wrong!" Dib snapped.

Zim chuckled. He knew he was right. "So you admit you like her?"

"I-uh-but-" Dib stammered.

Just then, Zim's lab ceiling exploded. A furious voice rose up from the dust. "WHERE IS DIB?"

"Tak!" Dib called.

Zim dove behind something to avoid Tak's wrath. Throwing a ninja star, Tak broke the containment chamber. The liquid, as well as Dib, gushed out like spilled milk. Dib coughed and looked around. Zim wasn't in sight. Tak was without her disguise, and looked pissed.

Dib looked down to avoid her gaze. Then, in a softer voice, she said, "C'mon. Let's get out of here."

He quietly took her hand and followed her out.

Zim forced himself not to cry.

Tak and Dib sat quietly in Tak's new ship, taking a ride throughout the solar system. It was beautiful. More so than any picture Dib had ever seen.

Dib cautiously looked toward Tak. Her face was calm; serene. "Tak?"

"Yes, Dib?"

"Do you... like me?"

"Of course I like you."

"Because...I've heard that your PAK..."

"Can filter out emotions?"

"Yes,"

"Customarily, yes. I suppose I'm a defect..." Tak said with a hint of shame in her voice.

"Oh. So... You like me? I mean, do you like-like me?"

Tak looked into Dib's honey-colored eyes. She had planned this over ever-so carefully. By doing this at the right moment she would make Dib fall for her once and for all.

Dib knew exactly what he was going to do. Closing his eyes, he leaned in.

Tak did the same and allowed Dib to lock lips with her. She opened her mouth slightly to make it seem passionate. This had to be just right... Adding the final touh she wrapped her arms around Dib's neck.

Dib believed every single gesture.

Zim spent that night fighting with himself. Should he let Dib go and simply let Tak use him? Or will he fight Tak for Dib and reveal his homosexuality? It was so hard to choose... While Zim paced around his room, contemplating, Gir banged a spoon against his head, making a 'ting' sound.


End file.
